A silver linning
by RobStar4evermagic
Summary: this is a story of someone that the Elric brothers have never spoken of, someone that brings to many good memories to their hearts that it hurts, after all the memory of happiness it is the most unforunate thing of all.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist

A girl sat agenized the wall that she was just thrown at by Envy. "What do you know about the Elric brothers!" he yelled at her as he kicked her face into the wall, again. When the girl did not respond, like many of the times before Envy got up and left going to get Lust so she could sort this out, he was given orders not to hurt her, if not for those orders, she might have already been dead.

And that's where the girl was now, by the wall, hoping that the homunculus had forgotten all about her presence, and was out somewhere. Sadly she was wrong, she could already hear the approaching foot steps of not only Envy and Lust, but also the loud "thump, thump" of Gluttony. Shit, they have that pig with them to now, she thought.

"Hello there child," Lust said as she leaned over the hole that she was in, revealing a large cleavage. Looking up at Lust, the girl wanted more than anything to kick her butt, spit in her face, and run away.

"Envy here was telling me that you aren't cooperating." Lust lectured, this time she opened up her hand and extended her fingers as her threatening nails started to grow by the second.

The girls eyes widened as the nails got closer to her face, now it looked as if her head was between the two nails that Lust had extended the most. _How the heck am I supposed to cooperate when my life is on the line and I don't care to answer your stupid questions?_

The girl kept her face down, afraid that if she moved it she might even lose an ear or something else on her face.

"He asked you if you what you know about the Elric brothers, now answer him!" Lust was loosing her temper a little at a time as the girl kept her mouth shut. Narrowing her eyes Lust raised her to nails and cut a thin but deep gash across the girls face.

"Fine don't speak. It will do you no good in the end." She said as her long nails drew back and she bent back up next to Gluttony.

"C-can I eat her, Lust can I eat her now?" Gluttony's voice rasped with spit as he stomped his foot agenized the floor. Lust must have shaken her head or said no in a very low voice, because seconds later the 3 homunculi were gone and the girl was alone in the hole again.

_Geez, what the hell do they want from _me? The girl thought as she kicked the hole again with her violet boots, _The last time I saw Ed and Al was almost four years ago, just after their mother died, and then I had to leave with my parents to go fight in the civil Ishbalan war, (they were the privates in the military). What the heck have they gotten them selves in to now? What have I gotten my self into now? I mean look at this, I was kidnapped by some damn homunculi and there asking me about my childhood friends? What was I supposed to answer…"Huh what do I know about the Elric brothers...well I know Ed hates milk!" _ A smile ran across the girls face as she remembered the time she "accidentally" tipped a glass of milk over on Ed's lap, he ran around screaming "Darn you Machika, you'll pay for that!"

_I really need to get out of here_ Machika thought as she silently took out a chalk from her boot pocket and drew a transmutation circle on her left hand and clapped it together with the other one. Seconds after that she rammed the 2 hands onto her chest and fell on her knees in pain as two huge wings started to grow from back and out of her previously torn T-shirt and then her violet jacket. This was how she got around to anyplace and out of anyplace, by using her wings that she was taught to transmit, along with a syfe, which she did not need at this time. Machika slowly spread her wings, as about 20 feathers flew in all directions of the small hole that she was in.

"No matter how many times I do this, it still hurts like hell." Machika groaned as she rose up from the ground, her long red hair falling to the sides. She slowly flew up to the top of the hole and peeked out to see if the homunculi were really gone. Seeing as the coast was clear she sprang from the hole and ran to the left, seeing if she could find an exit of some sort. It looked like it was black all around, with nothing but stone wall up ahead. All of a sudden she saw a flicker of light, like it was from a machine, like a car of some sort in the distance.

_There it is. _Machika told herself as she franticly started to run towards the place that she saw the light from seconds before.

Something the girl did not know was that the 3 homunculi were not really gone at all. "Hey Lust," Envy spoke as Machika was already running out of their sight. "Don't you think we made it a little to easy for her?"

"Maybe so," Lust said in her smooth calm voice, "But I have a feeling that this girl may be able to lead us to the Elrics, and as of right now, it doesn't matter how she escaped, what does matter is that she might go and look for help, and the help she will be looking for is all we need." Lust replied as she turned her back to Envy and walked away, with Gluttony close to her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Alchemist 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA; if I did, the end would near.

A.N.--- Just so all of you know, Hughes is alive in this, but it takes place right after he would have been shot by Envy….anyway.

Edward and Al Elric both sat agenized the back seat of the car that they were driving in. There was a thick glass between them and car driver so they were free to say what ever they wanted with out being heard.

"Brother where are we going again?" Al asked his older brother Ed as there was another turn to a different block.

"We're going to Central to see Mustang! How many times do I have to tell you Al?" Ed said pushing his hair back in frustration.

"Only once brother, the first time I asked you never answered me." Al replied in a smart tone, showing Ed that he had no right to get so angry.

Ed grumbled something under his breath and turned to lean agenized the car door, not caring how long or short it was going to take to get there, he was tiered and he intended to get his rest.

Al let out a sigh and looked out the window himself, out of nowhere saw a flash of red, and bit of dust and feathers following it, like someone or thing was running. He sat up making a loud "clank" in the process to see who it was, or if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"What is it now?' Ed said sitting up too. "Am I ever going to get rest, ever?" Edward asked him self in a low voice.

"I- I just thought that I saw, a bird or something, its nothing brother, maybe I just need some sort of rest too." Al replied already forgetting about what he saw as the car pulled up towards the head quarters.

"Um, thank you for the ride, sir" Al said as he got out of the car, followed by Ed who was now running up to the building calling after himself "Come on Al, we'll just tell them we need a place to stay since we'll be talking to Mustang tomorrow."

Al followed Ed, trying his best not to wake anyone up that was asleep in the HQ, not that most were asleep, it was only around 11:30 and knowing the HQ like he and Ed did, most did not go to sleep until 1, or at least not until they could not keep their eyes open. Especially with all the talk of Scar and the homunculi that was going on. Both the Elric brothers entered the head quarters and turned to the right as a woman spoke to them.

"Hello Ed, Al." she said, it was Riza Hawkeye, she was still wearing her military uniform, probably helping out Mustang with something, as she always was. Her blonde hair was pinned up and she looked tiered, but her eyes were still determined and understanding like always.

"Hello Ms. Hawkeye" Al replied. Edward nodded a hello as well.

"If you boys need to stay somewhere, there is a room on the second floor, number 56

I believe, Roy Mustang was telling me that you two were coming."

"Yes thank you Ms. Hawkeye," Edward spoke "We do need a place, or at least till tomorrow, Mustang wanted to see us."

"Well then I shall be of to bed now, see you two tomorrow." Riza said as she continued to walk to her destination.

"Yes good-night." Ed and Al both said as they headed up the stairs and into room 56.


End file.
